Seattle
Seattle Seattle is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the personification of the city of Seattle WA. she usually goes by Maddy Williams. Appearance Seattle is a short girl of about 5'4" she has long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, her facial features are nordic in appearance due to her heritage. She isn't exactly the epitome of fashion and a few cities comment on her lack of dress code but a few think her as cute even though she dresses with only weather in mind; she usually wears cardigans, rain jackets, t-shirts and flannels. Usually along with a warmly colored scarf around her neck. occasionally she wears glasses. She wears jeans often (At weddings, Fancy restaurants, on the side walk etc.) and if she wears anything short she adds leggings or pantyhose, and then to top it of she wears hiking boots or sneakers along with a backpack that seems to never come of her back unless taking out a new electronic from inside, or a tool to be used when hiking. She's been known for her grunge music but doesn't always enjoy being labeled as that, despite that though she has tattoo's of various instruments related to the style of music (such as an Electric guitar) on her shoulder and what looks like a tattoo of a microphone dangling from her shoulders tattoos along with double piercings on both ear lobes and a stud on her nose. Personality Seattle is a very smart girl despite seeming lazy at times, she usually hangs out with friends such as Bill Gates and Sasquatch (Though she occasionally has to look for Sasquatch) and usually stops by the nearest coffee shop around the corner to try out their new tea or coffee while typing on her Mac or listening to music on her Ipod. When meeting new people she acts very polite but at the same time at the end of the conversation she shuts herself out making it almost impossible to get close to her. Similar to Japan she has her silent opinions. Though in most cases she doesn't judge people very often due to being a bit eccentric herself once you get to know her. She isn't vegetarian but usually uses all organic food, and is very involved in being green. A little antisocial if pushed to become friends. Likes to be polite but impersonal. Is Bi-sexual. Interests Seattle is an avid hiker, almost every weekend you can see her hiking on the nearby mountain, with her back pack, hiking boots and warm hat along with her best gear. A large tree hugger and is always interested in ways to be more green. Is a enthusiastic fan for her sports teams even though they lose more often then not. (Though they get lucky every once in a while) She is also always looking forward to the new piece of technology or video game. Is a M.D. She bikes or buses almost everywhere even though she owns a smart car, and it rains often. Listens to a wide variety of music. (alternative rock is a favorite) Like's seafood, beer, and wine. Has two Labrador retrievers named Kurt and Kikisoblu after Kurt Cobain of Nirvana and Kikisoblu the daughter of chief Si'ahl, Seattles own namesake. Relationships British columbia Seattle along with most of Washington are close to their northern neighbors, they even say a few words with a Canadian accent. On occasion Seattle, Vancouver, Portland and other northwest cities joke about separating from the U.S. and Canada and becoming their own country together due to their similarities in politics and culture. Forks Forks is Seattle's annoying younger brother, she is usually happy to go to hike in the area. But Fork' s tourists annoy her. United States of America Rebels quietly but is usually on okay terms with her father because he usually just stays out of her way for the most part. Olympia Seattle is usually against her older brother Olympia's decisions but is happy when they work together and do things like legalizing Gay Marriage and Marijuana. Asian Countries Seattle is always asking for recipes from Japan, Vietnam, Taiwan, the Philippines, etc. and they usually send some people from their country that go to the University of Washington or start restaurants. Japan Seattle is also a large fan of japans anime and manga and has a convention every year occasionally Japan visits. Nordic countries Seattle is on good terms with Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Finland. They used to visit quite often due to the many immigrants from their nations that moved to Seattle because of the familiar landscape. Many immigrants started businesses such as Swedish hospital, various fishing committees, Nordstrom, Ivar's seafood, etc. Now their aren't as many immigrants from northern Europe but Seattle's personality is still very influenced by her nordic citizens. Trivia *In Washington state Marijuana and Gay Marriage are legal. *China town is now called the international district in Seattle because there is as much Japanese and Filipino culture and people in seattle as there is Chinese, along with a significant amount of people from Korean, Thai, and Vietnamese, etc. descent. *Seattle's antisocial but polite personality is known as the Seattle Freeze. *Seattle is known for the start for grunge music, (NIrvana, Alice in chains) but has many other mainstream artists that aren't grunge such as rapper Macklemore and other various indie, pop and rock bands. *Is ranked number three nerdiest city in America. * People in Seattle consume more coffee than in any other American city; one study stated that there are 35 coffee shops per 100,000 residents and that Seattle people spend an average of $36 a month on coffee. It is nearly impossible to walk past a single block in a commercial area in Seattle without walking past at least one coffee shop. Coffee drinkers can get coffee at a local sidewalk stand, parking lot, tiny coffee houses, big coffee houses, drive-through, and even delivery. Category:City Category:Cities Category:Female city Category:Female Category:Female Characters